


Effects of a Ring

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - Yuri/Flynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

It was the dead of night when Yuri silently and stealthily slipped into Flynn’s room. He had entered through the open window, as he usually did. Since that time where Yuri had to subtly break the glass in the window to get inside, Flynn had decided that the window needed to be left open at all times.

He didn’t like explaining to the palace guards why the window to his room had been broken and why it wasn’t anything to be concerned about without actually telling them the truth. Something about birds, building a nest and rats. Didn’t make any sense and left the guards completely bewildered.

Yuri thought his excuses were hilarious. Flynn, however, did not. He had shrilled at him, in a flustered and embarrassed way, not to break anymore windows.

He wouldn’t have had to break the window if he had left it open.

Anyway, that was neither here or there. Flynn had learnt his lesson and the window was always left open enough for Yuri to make an impromptu visit whenever he felt like it.

Sneakily making his way over the bed in the corner of the room, Yuri immediately noticed that the bed was occupied and the occupant was asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he had to take a moment to gaze down at the blond-haired commandant. He was sound asleep, his lips parted slightly and releasing soft puffs of air each time he breathed. He also had bags under his eyes, telling Yuri that Flynn had been extremely busy the past few days.

This was probably the first night he had to actually catch up on his sleep.

Deciding not to wake him, Yuri instead carefully lifted Flynn’s left hand and left him a little gift on his finger. A surprise for him in the morning.

Apparently, tomorrow was something called Valentine’s Day. Estelle had read about the special day in her many books. Supposedly, it was a day about love. Romantic love. It was a day to ask someone out on a romantic dinner, shower your other half with attention and affection, or even ask them to marry.

Yuri didn’t see what was so special about this day, but it was a good excuse, nonetheless.

It’ll give Flynn a surprise of his life.

Having delivered his gift, Yuri effortlessly slipped back through the window and made his way back to his room at the Lower Quarter.

After getting a few hours’ sleep, Yuri felt a smirk grace his lips when the door to his room flew open, slamming against the wall with a very distinct thud at dawn’s first light. Sitting up in bed, Yuri lounged casually as Flynn stumbled into the room.

“Yuri! What is this?”

Ah, it seemed that Flynn had found the ring on his finger.

“It’s a ring, Flynn. My, isn’t that the supposedly ‘wedding ring’ finger? When did you get married?”

“I didn’t! I mean-when did you-?”

“What makes you think it was me?”

“I didn’t have it on last night. I woke up this morning with it and…the window…you’re the only one who…”

“And…?”

Flynn blushed deeply, his mouth opening and closing, completely speechless. However, instead of speaking, he practically threw himself at Yuri, his arms around his neck as he kissed him squarely on the lips.

Yuri couldn’t help smirking slightly before participating in the kiss.


End file.
